Beacon's Wizard
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Born the grandson of a powerful wizard, Jaune Arc has attended Hogwarts for seven years and now strives to become a Hunter so that he can protect everyone. But what happens when he is offered a teaching job at Beacon? I hope you enjoy, and please leave long reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm really not much of a Harry Potter fan. I've seen several of the movies and just couldn't really get into it very much. I stopped watching Harry Potter before they released the movie iteration of The Goblet of Fire, and never read the books. But, this idea just popped up, and I decided I might as well give it a chance. By the way, I took a Hogwarts House quiz online, and apparently, I'm of House Ravenclaw.**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY and I don't own Harry Potter!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Wingardium Leviosa!" = Normal Speech

' _We need a new feather.' = Thoughts_

" **Reducto!" = Someone Yelling**

" _ **Thank you, mighty serpent." = Parseltongue**_

* * *

 _ **A Wizard's Heritage Revealed!**_

* * *

In the city of Vale, a young man was enjoying a leisurely stroll under the light of Remnant's shattered moon. He was tall and had a lean body type that was all compact muscle. His messy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes would easily captivate any woman who was still single. He was currently dressed in only a black hoodie, a pair of jeans, and a pair of sneakers. However, on the left side of the hoodie's chest, there was a blue and silver emblem depicting a raven overlapping a kite shield.

He was dragging a large mobile steamer trunk behind him as he whistled a merry tune on his way to his intended destination. A place where he would try to follow his second dream. His dream of becoming a huntsman so he could protect those who can't protect themselves from the foul creatures of Grimm that plague their home.

His main focus right now, though, was becoming a great wizard like his grandfather before him. You see, this young man is known as Jaune Arc, and he comes from a long line of great wizards and witches who also became huntsmen and huntresses in order to defend Remnant and the world of magic from the Grimm that continue to plague the world no matter how much you fight back. And so, at the age of ten, he was sent off to the magical school known as Hogwarts. There, he learned everything he needed to know about magic, potions, and other such things.

Alongside his best friend, Harry Potter. It was certainly an entertaining seven years at Hogwarts. They found a Deathly Hallow, found the Chamber of Secrets, killed a Basilisk, competed in a Triwizard Tournament, and even defeated the Lord of Dark Magic himself, Lord Voldemort. Now, they were off to blaze their own trails as wizards, even though Harry is, technically, a Hogwarts dropout.

Poor guy never did finish that seventh year. But I guess when you kill the dark lord of all evil, you get a G.E.D.

Jaune knew that in order to get into a good combat school like Beacon, he would need a way to show them his fighting abilities in person rather than through something as often unreliable as a piece of paper. And he knew exactly how to do that.

Reaching into his hoodie's pocket, where a literal pocket dimension existed, he pulled out his wand that has served him faithfully for seven years. It was a most unusual wand in the fact that it has never had a worthy holder before he came along. An eleven inch coal wood wand with a unicorn heartstring core and a willingly given dragon blood polish. A very rare and ancient wand type that has not been seen or used by a wizard or witch for centuries.

But that's not all he's got for his magical abilities.

He suddenly stopped as he sensed great magical power and conflict in the area. Looking around he noticed that someone had apparently tried to rob the local Dust shop and failed to do so. But he looked past that and saw that there was a Bullhead hovering near a building and had shards of ice raining down on it.

No doubt about it. Roman Torchwick is in the area and a hunter/huntress is attempting to stop him from escaping and causing more damage!

"Not exactly how I intended to get into Beacon, but hey! Who ever said that these things were easy?" Jaune said to himself.

With that, he used the teleportation spell to appear on the roof and shoot a jet of water at the ground just as a blast of burning glass was about to erupt. This caused the two people on the roof fighting these clowns to look at him in surprise. Mostly because one of them knows him well.

"Mister Arc! What are you doing here!?" asked Glynda Goodwitch.

Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. When not in use, Glynda's crop appears to be collapsed and attached to the top of her right boot. At one point she also wore a golden wristwatch.

She was the professor at Hogwarts who helped him get through Professor Snape's Potions Class, as she knows how much of a hardarse he can be. Especially towards students who are not in House Slytherin. And Jaune should know. He's of House Ravenclaw.

"No time to explain, Professor! We have to stop those guys before it's too late!" Jaune said, readying his wand.

Seeing what he meant, Glynda got serious and put her Riding Crop away, knowing that her Semblance wouldn't be enough this time. So she took out her own wand, a ten inch Cherry Wood wand with a freely given Veela Hair core.

She and Jaune pointed their wands at the Bullhead and began charging their magic for a powerful dual cast spell that would easily bring these guys down to earth, so to speak.

"Descendo!" they exclaimed together.

That's when two beams of magic, one purple and one white, shot from the tips of their wands and towards the Bullhead. They hit home easily and began to make the Bullhead descend to the ground. Within the cockpit, no matter how hard he tried or what he tried, Torchwick just couldn't get the blasted vehicle to stay in the air. This was looking very bad for his reputation.

Not one to let others do all the work, the other girl converted what appears to be a very large scythe into a High Impact Sniper Rifle and began to take shots at the offender who tried to toast them earlier. But the one in question, a woman from what they could see, simply deflected the bullets with her bare hand like it was nothing!

That's when the mystery woman pulled a seriously dirty trick on them. With a wave of her hand, the runes sewn into her dress began glowing an amber yellow color as multiple pools of volcanic glass began to form beneath them. Thinking fast and seeing that they'd be unable to avoid this attack in time, Jaune did the next best thing.

"Protego!"

He cast a shield spell that protected them from the blast! However, as the smoke cleared, this still gave Roman and the mystery woman the chance they needed to flee the scene and get away.

Huffing in resignation, Jaune cancelled out the spell and put away his wand before he and Glynda turned to face the other remaining person on this rooftop.

"You're a huntress…!" the girl said to Glynda.

She is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked Glynda.

But the blonde Hogwarts teacher merely narrowed her eyes in response, causing Jaune to silently chuckle.

' _Something tells me you're not getting that autograph, girl.'_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think? I apologize that it's not longer, but I didn't quite know how to incorporate wizardry into a fight scene without it looking like a great big mess. So, I have a few questions for you.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) I plan to make a few Beacon Students able to use magic. Which students would you like to have use magic, and what Hogwarts house should they be sorted into? *You are not restricted to first year students.* (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin)**_

 _ **2.) What types of wands do you want your chosen students to use?**_

 _ **3.) And finally, what animals do you want these students to have for their familiars? (Owls, Cats, Toads, etcetera.)**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys SO MUCH for giving this story a chance. Please don't forget to read my questions and leave LONG REVIEWS. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm actually quite surprised you guys like this story. I didn't think that I did a very good job last chapter, but I'm glad you think I did. Now, here's the next chapter for you guys. It might not be very long, but that's because there's no fight scene in this chapter. Mostly just the scene that gets the ball rolling for this story.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Harry Potter.***_

* * *

 _ **A Job in Wizardry?**_

* * *

"I hope you understand that your actions today will not go without consequences. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda said, scolding the hooded girl.

Almost immediately after Roman and his accomplice got away, Glynda had all but dragged the girl to the local police station to… 'discuss' the possible consequences of the redhead's recklessness. Even if she was doing the right thing by stopping that Dust Shop robbery.

"They started it!" the girl exclaimed, trying to get Glynda to see that it wasn't her fault.

"If it were up to me," Glynda continued, having seemingly not heard the girl. "You'd be sent back home with a pat on the back…"

The girl smiled, thinking that Glynda had finally begun to see reason. Unfortunately, that's not the case, as the blonde woman turned back to the girl and gave a small glare as she raised her riding crop.

"And a slap on the wrist!"

She quickly brought down her crop, drawing a high pitched 'eep' from the girl in question, which sounded more like a whimper from a kicked puppy. Say what you will, but Glynda is just so dang scary! Especially when she's mad!

"But there is someone here who would like to meet you." she sighed.

The girl looked confused about that. Did this woman call the police on her just for trying to help? That hardly seems fair. But she was actually quite surprised to see a very recognizable person walking into the room once Glynda moved aside. One of them was a middle aged man with silver hair and purple spectacles holding a coffee mug in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other.

"Ruby Rose." the man said in greeting.

Of course, we all know that this man is Ozpin, and he shall be addressed as such. Okay, enough breaking the fourth wall. Was that a fourth wall break? Meh, I'll figure it out later.

He leaned down to get a better look at the now identified girl. More specifically, at her eyes.

"You… have silver eyes…!" he said in slight awe.

Ruby wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. It seemed a little random to say something like that to her. That's when Glynda turned her Scroll tablet around to show her a recording of her fight with that mob boss's henchmen.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked, indicating her fighting style.

More specifically, involving her scythe. Apparently, she managed to take down all of Roman's henchmen quite easily with her scythe, incapacitating them using a combination of her weapon's Sniper Rifle, and its surprisingly large amount of weight as she nearly crushed these men with the blunt side of her scythe.

"S-S-Signal Academy." Ruby replied nervously with a small stutter.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever made?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby clarified.

"I see."

Taking a moment to absorb this information, Ozpin placed the plate of cookies in front of Ruby, making the girl look at him curiously. Feeling a little suspicious, Ruby slowly took a cookie from the plate and ate it. Seeing that no one was going to stop her and that she wasn't getting in trouble for it, Ruby began eat the rest of the cookies in the batch at a much faster rate.

"It's just that I've only ever met one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow." Ozpin admitted.

Ruby mumbled something through the mouthful of cookies she had, but quickly remembered to swallow before speaking again. This time, what she said was far more coherent.

"Sorry. That's my uncle, Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal." she informed. "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now, I'm all…"

Ruby started doing a few karate moves while exaggerating the necessary sound effects. Much to the amusement of Ozpin and company. Not that Glynda will ever admit it.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said.

He set his mug of hot cocoa on the desk before asking Ruby "And what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." Ruby replied, all traces of foolhardiness gone from her voice.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon." she replied. "See, my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, eh you know, might as well make a career out of it. I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just SO MUCH more romantic and exciting and cool, ya know!?"

Glynda just stared at Ruby blankly at her explanation, most of what she said having gone over her head due to how fast she was speaking. Honestly, what did half of that gibberish even mean? And how on Earth did she not bite her tongue from speaking at about half the speed of sound?

' _I didn't understand a word that just came out of her mouth.'_ Glynda said in her head.

Ozpin just stared before asking Ruby "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby said respectfully.

Ozpin grinned and simply said "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby replied in a more formal greeting.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything!" Ruby said honestly.

Glynda looked at Ozpin, her eyes showing the unasked question of if he was serious or not. Ozpin glanced up at her and his eyes gave the answer that she was hoping they wouldn't have. She just groaned and rolled her eyes in response, seeming to know that arguing with her boss would be pointless, as he'd never listen.

"Well, okay." said Ozpin, readily approving Ruby's admission into his school.

Ruby's eyes brightened so much, one might go blind looking into them for too long.

"Well, Miss Rose, since this has all been cleared up, go ahead and get ready for your arrival at Beacon. The Bullheads leave tomorrow morning, and I'm certain you'll wish to be well rested." Ozpin suggested.

Ruby nodded and went to retrieve her scythe, Crescent Rose, before leaving for home for the night. Once she was gone, Ozpin turned to Glynda with a rather playful look on his face. The same kind of look that Glynda remembers old Dumbledore getting whenever he got one of his 'brilliant' ideas. Heavy sarcasm on the word brilliant.

"Now then, you were telling me about an old student you had at Hogwarts?"

"As I've said, his name is Jaune Arc, and he has more than enough experience in both combat and magic due to the actions of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He graduated top of his class from the house of Ravenclaw, and is well versed in all forms of magic. He is also one of the few wizards who can successfully use dark magic to its fullest without being corrupted." Glynda explained.

"And he says he wishes to become a hunter as well?" Ozpin asked, genuinely confused. "With a repertoire like that, I would have thought he would be a shoo-in to become part of the Ministry of Magic. So why choose to become a hunter?"

Glynda sighed and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"He has some rather poor experiences from certain members of the ministry and how they run things in Magical England. He prefers to fight to protect the people rather than turn a blind eye to those in need as much of the ministry has been doing. Those old coots even go so far as to outright ignore the threat that the Grimm pose to humanity."

The older blonde turned to her boss, her eyes showing that she had an idea of her own that would surely get that pompous fool, Fudge, to finally open his eyes. Or at least pop a blood vessel out of anger at being outplayed.

"Therefore, I recommend that we offer him a teaching job at Beacon as one of our own Magic Instructors. I know that we're getting a rather large influx of students who can use magic this year, and as such, I think we need four young magic users of our own to teach these students the ways of magic without any form of bias or animosity against any of the students. I certainly can't trust old Snape to teach at Beacon, as he is rather old fashioned and is openly against any student who is not of the highest blood purity or in House Slytherin. And let's face it, Oz. I may not look it, but I am getting on in years and can't instruct in the ways of magic like I used to. And I happen to know of three other students who can help Jaune teach the next generation as well." Glynda explained.

Ozpin thought it over. While magic users are rather uncommon in these modern times, they aren't exactly unheard of either. And while magic may be a widely kept secret in places like England, here in Remnant, it's actually well known that it exists and those who use magic are generally accepted by the public. Be they human or Faunus.

And having a few strong wizards or witches help train the next generation of magic users in Remnant would actually be a welcome change. Maybe it'll also help Ironwood to finally regain his humanity and drop this nonsense about war and machines he's been babbling on about.

"Alright, Glynda. Let's go extend this job offer to our young wizard, shall we?"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I'm still accepting ideas for magic using Beacon students, so please keep sending them until next chapter. (Must include the following: Which Hogwarts House they'd be sorted into - meaning Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin - who this student is, whether they have a familiar or not and what that familiar is, and the type of wand that each student has. *Remember to list what the wand is made from as well as the wand's core - I.E. Unicorn Hair, Dragon's Heartstring, Phoenix Feather, etcetera*.)**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading. Don't forget to leave a long review. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
